Another Ring
by sasuke fans
Summary: Request for CEKBIOAURORAN- kisah drama keluarga / saudara yang terlihat berbeda / kenangan di masa lalu / Sahabat dan cinta / kisah mainstrum XD / Rate M hanya untuk menjaga- tidak ada LEMON dan yang aneh-aneh, DLDR, Happy reading. oneshoot


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Request for** **CEKBIOAURORAN**

 **.**

 **Catatan :** Ide dari **CEKBIOAURORAN** , author hanya menambah-nambah dikit dan akhirnya jadi sebuah fic XD, semoga sesuai dengan keinginan deh, meskipun ternyata alurnya agak sedikit melenceng dari yang request, ehehehe.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, jika pun ada kesamaan itu hanya unsur yang tidak di sengaj, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Antoher Ring ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhmm..." Gumam seorang anak laki-laki, kira-kira berusia 15 tahun, menatap serius ke arah adik perempuannya, mereka tengah sarapan bersama, jam menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 10 menit, masih ada waktu sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Ada apa, kak?" Adik perempuannya angkat suara, adiknya berumur 13 tahun, dia pun bingung dengan sikap kakaknya akhir-akhir ini, selalu menatapnya setiap mereka berpapasan.

"Aku rasa kita ini berbeda." Ucap Sai. Uchiha Sai, anak laki-laki ini masih menatap serius adiknya.

"Tentu saja, kakak laki-laki sedangkan aku perempuan, dasar aneh." Ucap Sarada, Uchiha Sarada, cukup kesal dengan tingkah aneh kakaknya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya? Rambutku terlihat begitu lurus sedangkan kau seperti rambut milik ayah, wajahmu juga sangat mirip ayah sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mirip mereka, ibu pun begitu, meskipun hanya warna mata saja yang sama, apa ini tidak aneh bagimu? Beberapa kesamaan yang terlihat jelas, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kesamaan dengan kalian." Ucap Sai, tatapanya terlihat ragu, hal ini baru di sadarinya ketika memperhatikan setiap anggota keluarganya di rumah.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh, kau adalah kakakku, kita berasal dari orang tua yang sama." Ucap Sarada, cukup bingung dengan ucapan kakaknya.

Seorang pria berjalan sedikit terburu-buru ke arah meja makan, dia sudah terlihat rapi dengan setelan jas kerjanya, seorang wanita berambut _softpink_ pun bergegas menyiapkan kopi hangat dan sarapan untuk suaminya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya ramah, meskipun wajahnya terlihat dingin, dia sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya itu.

"Pagi, ayah." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Ada kabar apa hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, selaku kepala keluarga, tiap paginya dia akan mengontrol setiap kegiatan anak-anaknya, tidak ada satu pun di lewatkan, dia selalu memperhatikan mereka meskipun sedang sibuk, menurut Sasuke pengawasan orang tua akan membentuk pribadi yang baik bagi seorang anak.

"Aku hanya mendapat nilai 90 di ujian matematika, padahal aku sudah menjawab semua dengan benar." Ucap Sarada, sedikit kesal dengan hasil nilainya yang tidak sempurna kali ini.

"Nilaiku masih pada standar saja, heheheh, tapi hasil lukisanku sangat di sukai guru dan teman-teman kelasku." Ucap Sai, dia terlihat percaya diri.

"Sarada, tingkatkan belajarmu. Sai, apa perlu ayah membelikan sebuah bingkai untuk lukisanmu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Jika ayah tidak keberatan." Sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang Sasuke tidak akan lupa, cukup membuat anak itu bahagia dia pun akan merasa puas untuk membahagiakan seseorang yang telah lama pergi dari mereka.

"Ini tidak adil!" Protes Sarada, selalu saja dia akan mendapat teguran dari nilai-nilainya, dia sudah mendapat hasil hampir sempurna tapi hanya itu jawaban ayahnya. "Kenapa kakak tidak pernah di tegur soal nilainya? Apa ayah tahu, nilai kakak selalu berada pada standar, yang dia lakukan hanya melukis dan melukis, bahkan dia sudah kelas 3, sebentar lagi kakak akan lulus." Sarada ingin keadilan.

"Ada apa ini?" Ucap Sakura, Uchiha Sakura.

"Ibu juga, kenapa tidak menegur kakak?" Sarada masih menuntut keadilan.

"Sarada, ayah tidak pernah melarang kalian melakukan sesuatu yang kalian inginkan, tapi ingat, semua itu harus selalu menjadi pengawasan kami, para orang tua, kakakmu sudah sangat lama memiliki bakat seperti itu, sangat di sayangkan jika di sia-siakan, ayah hanya ingin kau pun menjadi yang terbaik, selama ini kau hanya senang dalam pelajaran kan? Apa yang salah dari itu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia butuh ketenangan di pagi hari, tapi Sarada mulai mempertanyakan masalah sepeleh seperti ini.

"Akhirnya aku sadar, kakak, aku sudah mengerti apa maksud dari ucapanmu, kita ini memang berbeda atau jangan-jangan akulah yang bukan anak mereka." Ucap Sarada, tatapan kesal tak juga hilang dari wajahnya, tidak menghabiskan sarapannya dan bergegas ke sekolah, suasana pagi yang buruk.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian anak gadis mereka, dia sungguh keras kepala, tapi seperti pepatah mengatakan, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, sikapnya itu jatuh dari kedua orangnya yang sama-sama keras kepala. Sakura terlihat menghela napas dan duduk sejenak di salah kursi.

"Maafkan adikmu, kau tahu kan, di usianya saat ini dia belum bisa mengontrol emosinya." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, aku tahu bu, jika bertemu di sekolah, aku akan berbicara dengannya." Ucap Sai, anak tertua yang paling sabar, Sakura bersyukur bisa merawatnya hingga sebesar ini.

Setelah sarapan, Sai pamit untuk pergi sekolah, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya di dapur, Sasuke yang terburu-buru, menunda sedikit rapatnya, dia pun ingin berbicara dengan istrinya, tentang sikap anak mereka yang sangat sulit untuk di atur.

"Mungkin jika dia sudah dewasa, sikapnya akan jauh lebih tenang." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat letih.

"Hn, dia hanya perlu waktu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa Sai dan Sarada terlihat berbeda?" Ada keraguan dari ucapan wanita ini.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan menyadari apapun, Sarada maupun Sai, mereka tetaplah anak-anak kita, jangan lupa dengan kesepakatan kita dulu, aku sudah bersumpah dan berjanji padamu." Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, menatap kedua tangannya, melirik cincin emas polos di jari manisnya, samar-samar dia melihat cincin lainnya di sana, dua cincin yang berbeda, mengangkat wajah dan sebuah bayangan seorang pria muncul di sebelah Sasuke, pria yang akan selalu tersenyum manis di hadapannya, memejamkan mata sejenak dan membukanya, semua itu hanya ilusinya, dia perlu istirahat setelah kekacauan kecil yang di buat putri semata wayangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Flashback ]**

 **25 tahun yang lalu.**

 **SMA Konoha.**

"Sai, cepat! Kita akan terlambat!" Panik seorang gadis, memakai seragam SMA yang sama dengan anak laki-laki yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

"Tenang saja kita akan sampai tepat waktu." Ucap anak laki-laki itu.

 **Kelas 3-2**

Mereka berdua terlihat ngos-ngosan tiba di kelas, tinggal 1 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"Sudah aku katakan, kita akan tepat waktu." Ucap Sai, Shimura Sai, murid kelas 3 ini memiliki seorang sahabat sejak kecil, mereka selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dan kadang akan satu kelas atau pun berbeda kelas, kali ini di kelas 3 mereka mendapat kelas yang sama.

"Jika saja kau tidak terlambat bangun, kita akan lebih cepat tiba, dasar bodoh." Ucap Sakura, Haruno Sakura, gadis ini adalah sahabat Sai. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama hingga di jodoh-jodohkan namun Sakura selalu menolak hal itu, sejujurnya dia menyukai seseorang, dia pun sudah sangat lama melirik murid laki-laki itu, namun tidak ada niatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, murid laki-laki itu cukup populer dan merupakan sahabat Sai, tapi tidak ada satu pun murid perempuan yang di sukainya, dia sudah menolak hampir semua murid yang yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, pada akhirnya membuat gadis ini memendam perasaannya, dia takut jika mendapat ucapan penolakan darinya dan hubungan di antara mereka akan menjadi canggung.

"Hey, Sasuke, kau tepat waktu juga." Ucap Sai, menghampiri murid laki-laki yang menjadi idaman Sakura.

"2 menit, aku pun baru tiba." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tenang akan selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahaha, aku pikir kau pun akan tepat waktu." Ucap Sai, menarik kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, deretan kursi mereka bersampingan, sedangkan kursi Sakura berada di depan Sai.

Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu mulai duduk di kursinya, dia tidak akan sadar dengan orang yang akan memperhatikannya dari belakang, bukan hanya satu, tapi dua orang yang memperhatikannya..

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran olahraga, semua murid sudah mengganti pakaian mereka, hari ini olahraga lari, di awali dengan beberapa murid laki-laki, tentu saja akan banyak sorakan pada salah satu murid yang menjadi bagian awal untuk lari.

 _Sasuke...!_

 _Sasuke...!_

 _Ayo cepat Sasuke...!_

"Mereka itu sungguh berisik." Ucap murid laki-laki lainnya. Mereka benar-benar iri dengan murid yang populer itu.

"Dia seperti seorang artis, lihatlah fansnya begitu banyak." Ucap Sai.

Sakura hanya bergumam, dia pun ingin teriak menyemangati Sasuke, melihat murid perempuan lain yang ramai menyoraki Sasuke, terkesan lebih norak, Sakura memilih diam dan memperhatikan saja, tiba-tiba mata onyx itu mengarah ke arahnya, sedikit terkejut, berikutnya dia menyadari jika yang di lihat Sasuke itu bukan dia, tapi Sai yang sibuk melambaikan tangan dan mengepalnya seperti tengah memberi dukungan untuk Sasuke.

Berikutnya, gadis ini terlihat menghela napas, padahal hanya latihan olahraga lari biasa, murid-murid perempuan mulai bersiap pada garis start.

"Apa dia masih tetap kuat untuk lari?" Ucap Sai.

"Mungkin saja." Ucap Sasuke. tatapannya tidak lepas untuk sekedar menatap gadis berambut _softpink_ itu.

"Saat kelas 1 kakinya terluka hingga dokter melarangnya untuk berlari." Sai mengingat kembali saat Sakura di bawa lari ke rumah sakit setelah sebuah mobil tidak sengaja menabrak gadis itu sepulang sekolah.

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke, wajah tenang itu tidak bisa di baca oleh Sai, Sasuke tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresinya pada siapapun.

"Sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sai dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Sasuke melihatnya sepintas dan kembali fokus.

 **Dor!**

Sebuah tembakan mengudara menandakan di mulainya olahraga lari, mereka sudah di beri instruksi untuk tidak santai dan berlari sekuat tenaga mereka.

 **Finish.**

Sakura menjadi pemenangnya. Sai bersorak gembira, menarik Sasuke untuk menghampiri Sakura, gadis itu terlihat bersemangat dengan kemenangannya, wajahnya sampai penuh keringat, dia berlari dengan kemampuan yang di milikinya.

"Kau hebat." Puji Sai.

"Tentu saja, aku ini atlet lari loh." Canda Sakura dan tertawa.

"Oii Sai! Giliranmu!" Teriak teman-teman kelasnya.

"Baik! Doakan aku untuk menang yaa." Ucap Sai.

"Bodoh, kau ini sedang tidak lomba." Ejek Sakura.

"Kau akan menang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau yang terbaik Sasuke, aku juga akan mendukungmu." Ucap Sai dan segera berlari ke arah garis start.

"Dia selalu terlihat bersemangat." Ucap Sakura, tidak bisa menebak batas semangat sahabat kecilnya itu, melangkahkan kakinya dan terhuyung-huyung, Sasuke segera menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, hanya lelah." Ucap Sakura, malu, saat ini dia terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, bahkan lengannya di tahan oleh murid populer itu.

"Jangan keras kepala, aku tahu kakimu masih belum sembuh total setelah kecelakaan itu, kau seharusnya meminta ijin pada guru jika tidak bisa berlari lagi." Tegur Sasuke.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, dia pun tidak ingin mengucapkan apa-apa, orang yang di sukainya selalu saja menyadari setiap kebohongannya, Sakura pun tidak keberatan saat Sasuke membawanya ke ruang UKS untuk di periksa. Sai mulai berlari dan melihat sepintas ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke, dia tidak menyadari jika Sakura masih belum bisa berlari total, bahkan saat berjalan pun Sakura hanya berjalan pincang.

 **Brugghh...!**

"Hahahaha, Sai, kemana kau melihat?" Ucap teman-temannya, mereka berhenti berlari saat mendapati Sai terjatuh, dia hanya fokus menatap pinggir lapangan dan tidak fokus pada lintasan, membuat kakinya tersandung dan hilang keseimbangan, mereka membantunya berdiri dan tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Sai.

"Oii..! Apa yang Kalian lakukan! Cepat lari!" Teriak guru olahraga, mereka kembali berlari sambil tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, sebuah perban pada pergelangan kaki Sakura, Sai terus menatapnya saat mereka masih berada di depan rumah Sakura, mereka sudah menjadi tetangga sejak kecil, rumah Sasuke cukup jauh namun mereka akrab saat bertemu di sekolah dasar.

"Sebaiknya istirahatlah." Sai sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan di kelas saja sepanjang hari." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sangat keras kepala." Tegur Sai.

"Cepatlah, apa kau mau kita terlambat lagi?"

"Baik nona, hati-hati naiknya."

"Cerewet, aku masih bisa mengatasi masalah kecil ini." Ucap Sakura.

Mulai mengayuh sepedanya, mereka tidak terlambat hari ini dan Sai bisa santai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Setelah sembuh, mau nonton bersama?" Ucap Sai.

"Nonton? Aku mau, apa tidak mengajak Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke? Uhm... padahal aku ingin hanya kita berdua saja, baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya juga."

"Oh, kalau begitu tidak usah, aku pun tidak enak jika ada Sasuke, jadi sangat canggung jika bersamanya." Ucap Sakura, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, namun Sai tak melihatnya dengan posisinya di belakang Sai.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengajak Sasuke?"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kita sudah mulai jarang untuk pergi bersama, di kelas 3 kita harus lebih giat belajar lagi, ahh..~ tanpa sadar kita akan segera menjalani masa depan masing-masing." Ucap Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit biru di pagi hari.

"Kita tetap akan bisa bersama, rumah kita bersebelahan, hahahaha." Ucap Sai.

"Iya, aku tahu itu, tapi mungkin jika berada di perkuliahan dengan jurusan berbeda, mungkin akan mulai sulit bertemu." Ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin aku harus segera menyatakan perasaanku agar kau tidak pergi jauh."

"Ha? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, suara angin tadi sangat kencang, kau harus segera apa? Ulang sekali lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa, berpegangan yang kuat, jalanan akan menanjak." Ucap Sai.

Sakura mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada pinggang sahabatnya itu, Sai mengambil ancang-ancang lebih cepat saat akan mendekati tanjakan.

Tiba di sekolah lebih awal, Sai mulai memarkir sepedanya dengan rapi di tempat parkir sepeda yang di sediakan sekolah, membantu Sakura untuk berjalan ke kelas, dari arah gerbang, Sasuke juga baru saja datang, berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas, suasana canggung bagi Sakura, Sai dan Sasuke berbicara santai, tidak ada niat untuk Sakura mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, hanya membicarakan masalah pemain bola dan hal-hal yang di sukai para anak laki-laki.

 **Buught!**

Sebuah bola basket tanpa sengaja mengenai tepat di wajah Sai, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh, Sakura yang di bantunya berjalan juga hampir terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak segera menahan dan menarik Sakura untuk tetap berdiri.

"Siapa yang melempar bola!" Teriak Sai, kesal.

"Maaf-maaf, kami tidak sengaja." Ucap beberapa murid laki-laki, mereka sedang latihan basket.

"Gawat, dia senior." Bisik salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau berdarah." Tegur Sasuke, Sai sibuk marah pada murid-murid kelas dua itu.

Segera menutup hidungnya. "Tenanglah ini bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sai, "Tolong bawa Sakura ke kelas, aku ke ruang UKS dulu." Tambahnya dan bergegas setelah mendapat permintaan maaf dan rasa bersalah dari para juniornya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari jika Sakura mati-matian menahan rasa malunya, saat ini Sasuke membantunya berjalan dan mereka lagi-lagi begitu dekat, serasa detak jantung gadis ini berdetak lebih cepat, orang yang di sukainya berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke.

 _I-ini terlalu dekat, Jantungku terasa deg-degan._

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke, merasa gadis yang di bantunya berjalan tidak juga merespon ucapannya. "Sakura?" Lagi dengan panggilan yang sama dari pemuda bermata onyx ini.

"Eh? I-iya? Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Jangan melamun." Tegur Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, aku harap Sai pun tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin hidungnya terbentur." Ucap Sasuke, menyimpulkan apa yang di lihatnya tadi.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, dia harus mencoba menahan malunya saat mereka berjalan di koridor dan masuk ke dalam kelas, seluruh murid yang terutama fans Sasuke, terfokus pada Sakura, gadis itu di bantu Sasuke, awalnya mereka cukup kesal, namun setelah melihat kaki Sakura yang di perban keadaan menjadi tenang, kali ini mereka menganggap Sakura cukup beruntung.

Tidak beberapa lama, Sai tiba di kelas dengan terburu-buru, lubang hidung bagian kirinya di sumbat dengan kapas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura, cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Sai.

"Tenang saja, aku ini orang yang kuat." Ucap Sai, wajah ceria akan selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari minggu.**

Sakura memperhatikan dirinya di cermin, pakaian dan riasan sederahananya sudah sesuai, kakinya sudah sembuh dan dia bisa pergi bersama Sai, hari ini mereka akan janjian menonton bersama, berjalan sedikit tergesah-gesah, Sakura tidak ingin terlambat.

"Mau pergi?" Tanya Mebuki, melihat anak gadisnya yang sudah terlihat cantik dan rapi saat ini.

"Uhm, aku akan pergi sama Sai." Ucap Sakura, mencari sepatu yang cocok dengan pakaiannya di rak sepatu.

"Oh hoo...~ bersama Sai yaa, apa sebuah kencan?" Goda Mebuki.

"Bu-bukan! Kami hanya nonton bersama, itu saja." Ucap Sakura, wajah terlihat malu, dia hanya menganggap hal ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa, pergi bersama teman untuk jalan-jalan dan tidak lebih.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, apa kakimu sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Iya bu, aku sudah sembuh, dah." Ucap Sakura, segera keluar setelah memakai sepatunya.

Di depan pagar rumahnya, Sai sudah menunggu, setelan baju kaos dan celana jinsnya, Sai terlihat lebih berbeda saat tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Ucap Sakura.

"Terlambat? Ya kau terlambat dua tahun." Canda Sai dan sukses mendapat cubitan di lengannya. "Masih ada dua jam lagi, kita bisa santai pergi." Ucap Sai.

Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju halte, hari minggu yang ramai, tentunya pasangan yang akan mendominasi di beberapa tempat yang sering di kunjungi.

Tiba di bioskop, Sai akan mengantri dan Sakura tengah menunggu, menatap beberapa poster film yang tengah tayang pada bulan ini, beberapa film menarik perhatiannya, melirik ke arah Sai, masih ada dua antrian lagi hingga Sai mendapat gilirannya. Tidak beberapa lama, antrian Sai sudah selesai, dia bahkan mentraktir _popcorn_ dan minuman bersoda untuk Sakura, meskipun Sakura menolak, Sai tetap akan mentraktirnya, sebagai balasan Sakura mau menerima ajakannya untuk nonton.

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama.

"Aku tidak tertarik menontonnya." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat cukup kesal saat ini.

"Hanya kau yang bisa aku ajak, aku akan traktir apapun." Ucap Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, kakak tertua Sasuke, hari ini dia memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya menonton film yang sudah di tunggunya cukup lama.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu saja? Merepotkan." Protes Sasuke.

"Dia sangat sibuk hari ini, dan aku ingin nonton perdana." Alasan Itachi.

"Kau sungguh mengganggu, dasar kakak bodoh." Gerutu Sasuke. "Aku mau pulang." Ucap Sasuke, melangkah pergi.

"Ja-jangan, aku janji akan mentraktirmu apapun, kau harus menemaniku hari ini." Ucap Itachi, menahan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku sangat tidak suka menonton." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha untuk pergi meskipun lengannya terus di tahan kakaknya, mereka jadi tonton para gadis, kakak-adik dengan wajah yang cukup tampan namun tingkah mereka tidak seperti usianya, mereka seperti anak kecil. Menatap kesal ke arah kakaknya, terdiam sejenak, tidak sengaja dia melihat seorang gadis yang mirip Sakura masuk ke dalam studio 3.

Itachi merasa perlawanan adiknya menghilang. "Ada apa? Apa kau akhirnya ingin menemaniku nonton?" Ucap Itachi, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Studio 3, sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi bukan film itu yang akan kita nonton." Ucap Itachi, menatap poster film yang tengah di tayang pada studio 3.

"Baiklah, kau nontonlah apa yang ingin kau nonton dan aku akan di studio 3." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan lebih cepat ke arah kasir untuk bergegas membeli tiket.

"Kau sungguh adik yang kejam." Ucap Itachi, pada akhirnya, dia harus menonton film yang tidak ingin di nontonnya, keadaan jadi terbalik, Itachi lah yang menemani Sasuke, tapi bukan itu tujuan Sasuke, dia hanya ingin memastikan jika benar gadis yang di lihatnya tadi adalah Sakura.

Kursi dalam ruangan bioskop mulai di isi, Sai beruntung masih mendapat kursi bagian tengah, duduk di sebelah Sakura, beberapa orang masih berdatangan dan masih ada beberapa detik hingga pemutaran film.

Kursi yang di tempati Sasuke tepat berada di belakang Sakura, Sasuke bisa melihat Sai di sebelah Sakura, hari ini mereka pergi nonton bersama.

"Aku pikir kau tidak suka nonton, ada apa dengan film ini? Kau sampai memaksa untuk menontonnya." Ucap Itachi, pasrah.

Sasuke tidak berbicara, dia hanya memberi isyarat pada Itachi agar diam, suaranya cukup di hapal oleh Sakura, Sasuke tidak ingin ketahuan, dia terlihat seperti orang yang tengah memata-matai seseorang. Lampu di dalam ruangan mulai di redup dan gelap, hanya ada layar lebar yang mulai memperlihatkan film yang sedang di putar.

Awalnya Itachi tidak antusias akan filmnya, lama kelamaan dia terhanyut dalam alurnya dan serius menonton, Sasuke tidak memfokuskan penglihatannya pada layar bioskop, dia sibuk menatap gadis berambut _softpink_ yang duduk tepat di depannya. Beranggapan jika ini bukan nonton film biasa atau mereka sedang kencan, kenapa? Rasanya sedikit aneh bagi Sasuke, memergokik mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

Hampir 2 jam film yang di putar hampir berakhir, Sebelum lampu kembali di nyalakan, Sasuke buru-buru untuk keluar, mengatakan pada kakaknya dia akan menunggunya di luar.

"Filmnya cukup menghibur, untung saja kita menontonnya." Ucap Sakura.

Filmnya berakhir, lampu mulai di nyalakan, beberapa orang yang berada di dalam bersiap untuk keluar.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Ucap Sai.

"Aku pikir kita hanya akan nonton saja." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka berdua mulai beranjak dari kursi.

"Sayang sekali jika hanya menghabiskan waktu libur dengan nonton, kita harus berjalan-jalan lagi." Ucap Sai, dia terlihat senang hari ini.

"Apa ini sebuah ajakan baru lagi? Tidak akan terhitung dengan nonton." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Baik-baik, ini ajakan lain lagi." Ucap Sai.

Mendatangi sebuah kafe dan toko aksesoris, Sakura cukup bersenang-senang hari ini.

"Apa kita tidak akan pulang?" Ucap Itachi, tingkah Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, saat mengajaknya pergi dia terlihat kesal, sekarang dia menjadi begitu tenang tanpa ada yang di tahu Itachi, dia tidak mengerti akan tingkah laku adiknya saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang cukup jauh dari tempat dimana Sai dan Sakura duduk, Sasuke masih mengikuti mereka tanpa ketahuan, aneh, dia merasa bodoh sendiri untuk melakukan hal ini, beranjak dari kafe itu dan bergegas pulang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ucap Itachi, masih belum menentukan pesanannya.

"Pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? pulang, kita belum memesan apa-apa." Ucap Itachi.

Tidak memperdulikan kakaknya, Sasuke terus berjalan pergi, dia ingin segera pulang dan menghentikan kegiatan yang tidak perlu di lakukannya, lagi-lagi Itachi hanya pasrah mengikuti adiknya itu.

Sakura sempat melihat seseorang yang mirip Sasuke keluar dari kafe yang tengah di datanginya, tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, ada begitu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dan keluar masuk kafe ini.

Sore harinya, taman yang berhadapan dengan danau cukup menjadi tempat yang sesuai untuk bersantai, menduduki salah satu kursi kayu panjang yang sengaja tertata dekat danau agar orang-orang bisa menikmati pemandangan di sore hari.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura, hari libur yang menyenangkan.

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih, lain kali kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan lagi." Ucap Sai, bersemangat jika akan bersama Sakura.

"Uhm, tentu." Ucap Sakura, kepikiran jika dia mengajak Sasuke, atau dia pun ingin menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama Sasuke, tapi hal itu sangat mustahil, Sasuke seperti orang yang enggan untuk pergi jalan-jalan, Sakura sempat mendengar beberapa murid perempuan mengajak Sasuke di hari minggu namun hanya ada penolakan, dia tidak suka jalan-jalan dan memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan bersantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMA Konoha.**

"Sai oper bolanya!" Teriak seorang murid.

"Cepat hadang Sai!" Teriak murid lainnya.

Kegiatan olahraga yanga hampir selesai, hari ini murid-murid laki-laki yang akan sibuk bermain bola, murid perempuan sibuk menonton dan menyoraki salah satu murid terpopuler, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, Sakura hanya duduk di antara para murid perempuan yang memilih bersantai setelah lelah berolahraga.

"Sasuke memang sangat tampan dan berbakat dimana pun." Ucap salah seorang murid perempuan yang duduk tidak jauh dari Sakura.

"Uhm, benar-benar, tapi apa kalian tidak perhatikan, jika Sai pun sebenarnya cukup manis loh, lihat lah, dia selalu tersenyum ramah." Ucap murid lainnya.

"Iya, dia sangat manis, eh Sakura, apa Sai sudah memiliki pacar? Kalian begitu dekat,kan?"

"Sai? Dia belum punya pacar kok." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa garing, dia tidak tahu jika murid-murid perempuan lebih senang membahas murid populer dan Sai pun mulai ikut terlibat.

"Se-sejujurnya, aku menyukai Sai." Ucap salah satu murid perempuan lainnya, murid-murid yang mendengar ucapan murid itu kompak menatap ke arahnya, mereka cukup terkejut begitu juga Sakura. "Sai itu, sangat ramah pada siapapun, dia juga sangat baik." Lanjutnya, wajahnya terlihat merona.

"Cepat katakan perasaanmu sebelum ada yang lebih dahulu mengatakannya."

"A-apa aku bisa? Aku cukup takut."

"Katakan saja, Sai cukup menghargai para gadis." Ucap Sakura, dia jadi ikut membicarakan teman kecilnya itu.

"Terima kasih atas dukungannya, aku akan mencobanya." Murid perempuan itu terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Gol! Yeeeey!" Teriak para murid laki-laki, mereka heboh dengan mencetak satu gaol.

 **Priiiittt..! prittt...!**

"Waktu habis, segeralah ganti pakaian kalian." Ucap guru olahraga.

Para murid laki-laki mulai beramai-ramai meninggalkan lapangan begitu juga murid perempuan, memasuki ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaian olahraga mereka dengan seragam.

"Apa kau keluar bersama Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, hanya ada dia dan Sai di toilet, sekedar membasuh wajah mereka.

"Ah, iya, aku pergi nonton dengannya saat hari minggu, dari mana kau tahu?" Ucap Sai.

"Hanya tidak sengaja bertemu."

"Kau tidak menyapa kami?"

"Ah, tidak, saat itu aku pikir salah orang dan kebetulan aku juga sudah akan pulang." Bohong Sasuke.

"Apa kau pergi nonton juga? Dengan siapa? Tumben? Kau itu sangat jarang bersama seorang gadis." Ucap Sai.

"Kakakku yang keras kepala, dia memaksaku untuk nonton bersamanya." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat malas.

"Apa? Hahaha, aku pikir kau bersama seorang gadis." Ucap Sai dan tertawa cukup keras, pikirannya meleset.

"Aku... Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengajaknya pergi, tapi cukup canggung jika mengajaknya begitu saja." Ucap Sai, tatapannya entah kemana, Sasuke seperti bisa membaca maksud dari ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau berdarah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah apa?" Ucap Sai.

"Hidungmu berdarah."

"Ah, ya ampun!" Sai bergegas membersihkan hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Apa hanya karena membicarakan Sakura kau mimisan?" Ucap Sasuke, terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Aku tidak memikirkan aneh-aneh tentang Sakura." Protes Sai.

"Kau menyukainya?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sai yang sibuk membersihkan hidungnya.

Sai, segera menutup hidungnya dengan handuk yang terlilit pada lehernya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya, sejak lama, sejak aku mengetahui perasaan suka terhadap seseorang." Ucap Sai, dia tidak bisa berhenti berwajah senang meskipun handuk terus menutupi hidungnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Ucap Sasuke, meninggalkan Sai begitu saja. wajahnya terlihat tenang tapi ucapan Sai itu cukup membuatnya merasa aneh, ya lagi lagi perasaan aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mimisan lagi?" Ucap Sakura, menatap Sai yang sudah duduk di kursinya, tak lupa dengan kapas yang tertancap pada salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Hahahaha, apa kau mengintip para gadis untuk ganti baju, hahahah." Ucap para murid laki-laki di kelas.

"Diamlah, aku tidak seperti itu, dasar kalian ini, para gadis akan menganggapku seperti orang mesum." Protes Sai, namanya bisa tercoreng.

"Hahahahah." Para murid laki-laki sibuk menertawakan Sai.

"Aku akan menghajar kalian semua." Teriak Sai, beranjak dari kursinya dan membuat kelas heboh, mengejar teman-temannya itu untuk di jitak satu persatu-satu.

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah mereka, sekolah mereka hampir selesai dan tingkah mereka belum menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas berakhir, Sai meminta Sakura untuk menunggu sejenak, seorang murid perempuan memintanya untuk bertemu. Sakura sudah mengerti akan hal ini, murid perempuan yang satu kelas dengannya ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Sai, suasana sekolah mulai sepi, Sakura masih menunggu di loker sepatu, Sai belum kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap seseorang.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang baru saja mengganti sepatunya, Sasuke cukup menjadi murid yang sibuk dan merupakan anggota osis di sekolah, dia kadang akan pulang lebih lama, sekedar membantu atau ikut rapat, tapi hal itu mulai berkurang, mengingat Sasuke sudah kelas 3 dan dia mulai jarang untuk tinggal lama.

"Menunggu Sai, dia sedang bertemu seseorang." Ucap Sakura. berusaha berwajah tenang, sejujurnya dia cukup malu untuk bertemu Sasuke dan hanya berdua saja.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, dia berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura.

"Apa kau akan pulang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, sebentar lagi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Sai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Sakura, gugup.

"Sebaiknya menunggu di sana, kau akan lelah berdiri." Ucap Sasuke, menunjuk tangga yang tidak jauh dari loker, siapapun yang berjalan keluar mudah terlihat dari tangga itu.

Hening.

Suasana semakin canggung bagi Sakura, mereka hanya terdiam sejak duduk di sana, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Sasuke tetap diam dan tenang, yaa, dia lebih suka suasana seperti ini.

"Apa yang di lakukan Sai?" Ucap Sasuke, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan, dia pun bingung harus berbuat apa agar Sakura berbicara.

"Sepertinya ada seorang gadis yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Sai." Ucap Sakura, dia pun tersipu malu untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau membiarkan hal itu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura, membiarkan Sai bersama gadis lain.

"Aku hanya bisa mendukungnya, sebagai seorang sahabat aku pun ingin dia bersama orang yang di sukainya, aku harap Sai menerima gadis itu, dia sungguh mengerti akan kepribadian Sai." Ucap Sakura.

"Dan bagaimana jika Sai tidak menyukainya? Dia akan melukai perasaan gadis itu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Mungkin Sai perlu sebuah nasehat agar tidak menyia-nyiakan perasaan seseorang." Ucap Sakura dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Hal itu akan sia-sia, Sai menyukai orang lain." Ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Sakura pun penasaran.

"Sai akan mengatakannya sendiri, aku tidak ingin ikut campur." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"A-apa? katakan, aku ingin tahu, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku." Ucap Sakura dan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke menatap wajah gadis itu, lucu dan terkesan imut.

 **Deg.**

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh, hal ini cukup mengganggu Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan perasaan yang selalu mendadak muncul saat bersama Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

Mata Sakura melebar, apa yang di lihatnya saat ini, tubuhnya membeku sejenak, bibir tipis pemuda yang di sukainya menyentuh bibirnya, beberapa detik dan bibir itu mulai menjauh, mata kelam yang sempat tertutup kini terlihat dan menatapnya begitu lekat, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa keluar dari mulutnya selain Sakura sangat terkejut.

"Dah, aku duluan, aku tidak jadi bertemu Sai." Ucap Sasuke, terburu-buru meninggalkan Sakura setelah apa yang di lakukan, berjalan begitu cepat, menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan hal yang tak di sadarinya.

Sasuke sudah cukup jauh, kedua tangan Sakura segera menutup mulutnya, apa yang mereka lakukan sungguh membuat Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata.

" _Sa-Sasuke, menciumku? I-ini tidak mungkin!"_

Jantungnya sampai deg-degan parah, Sakura menutup matanya dan memegang dadanya, masih berdetak sangat cepat, ingatannya kembali mengingat ciuman sepintas itu dan membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

Sakura tersadar, membuka matanya dan menatap Sai yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Ucap Sai, sedikit khawatir melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak sakit." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat panik seperti tengah kedapatan melakukan sesuatu yang salah, wajahnya masih merona dan terlihat jelas bagi Sai, pikirnya jika Sakura demam atau sakit.

"Wajahmu sangat merah." Ucap Sai.

"Eh? Ja-jangan menatapku!" Ucap Sakura dan spontan mendorong Sai.

"Hahahah, ada apa denganmu ? Kau sampai salah tingkah seperti itu." Ucap Sai, sejujurnya dia cukup bingung melihat tingkah Sakura, namun terkesan lucu, Sakura tengah menutupi kesalahannya dan terlihat begitu kaku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, jangan membahasnya lagi, ayo cepat pulang, aku sudah lelah menunggu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya masih merona dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sai.

Mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, Sakura kadang akan mengingat hal itu lagi, ciuman pertamanya bersama Sasuke, hal itu sungguh membuatnya sangat-sangat malu.

"Aku menolaknya." Ucap Sai, tiba-tiba.

"Menolaknya? Kenapa?" Ucap Sakura, akhirnya ada hal yang membuatnya bisa melupakan sejenak rasa malunya.

"Dia menyukaiku, aku sangat menghargainya, tapi aku tidak bisa menyukainya." Ucap Sai.

"Kau bisa memulainya dari awal bersamanya." Ucap Sakura, merasa sangat kasihan dengan murid yang di tolak itu.

"Cinta itu tidak bisa di paksa, apa kau mau aku menderita? Kau ini teman macam apa?" Ucap Sai.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku pikir kalau lama-lama kalian bersama, aku yakin kau pun akan menyukainya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku rasa hal itu sudah terjadi, aku sudah cukup lama bersama seseorang dan membuatku menyukainya." Ucap Sai.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ucap Sakura.

Sai terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura, mengetahui sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya, hal itu yang terpikirkan bagi Sai.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Ucap Sai, cukup terkejut.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu, Sasuke sudah mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Sakura.

Sai mengerem sepedanya mendadak dan berhenti.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi, apa tanggapanmu?" Ucap Sai, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah membocorkan hal ini, mengatakan pada Sakura jika dia menyukainya.

"Tanggapanku? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, kau bahkan tidak mengatakannya padaku, kau sungguh jahat, kenapa hanya Sasuke yang kau beri tahu, aku pikir kita ini teman yang sudah cukup lama bersama." Ucap Sakura.

Sai masih mencerna setiap ucapan Sakura, sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Apa yang di katakan Sasuke?" Ucap Sai, dia salah tanggap akan maksud ucapan Sakura.

"Dia hanya mengatakan padaku jika kau menyukai seseorang, Sasuke pun jahat, dia tidak mengatakan siapa orang yang kau sukai, ayolah kau harus katakan padaku, kenapa aku tidak di beri tahu, apa kita ini masih teman? Kau sudah mulai menyembunyikan apapun." Ucap Sakura, sengaja berwajah cemberut.

Sai terlihat menghela napas lega, Sasuke tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia hanya mengatakan jika Sai menyukai seseorang dan Sakura pun tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

"Katakan padaku, siapa gadis yang beruntung itu." Ucap Sakura dan mencolek-colek pinggang Sai.

"Apa? Hentikan itu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya sampai aku siap." Ucap Sai dan mulai kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"Uhk, jahat!" Kesal Sakura, punggung Sai medapat jatah untuk di pukulnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, suasana yang amat sangat canggung, hanya antara Sakura dan Sasuke, pemuda berwajah dingin itu lebih mudah menyembunyikan sikapnya, namun gadis berambut _softpink_ itu menjadi lebih pendiam, Sai sedikit menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura, dia tidak banyak bicara saat mereka pergi bersama, setelah tiba di kelas, sahabat kecilnya itu juga tetap diam.

Hingga pulang sekolah, Sakura masih tetap tenang, Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu, dia salah besar dalam mengambil langkah yang cukup jauh, seakan mencuri gadis yang di sukai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sakura, maaf, untuk hari kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Aku dan Sasuke ada janji." Ucap Sai pada Sakura saat di loker sepatu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, sikapnya masih sama dan seakan kurang bersemangat.

"Ada apa? Seharian ini kau aneh sekali." Ucap Sai, memperhatikan baik-baik sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, berusaha untuk menutupi sikap anehnya saat ini, sejujurnya dia sangat malu untuk bertemu kembali Sasuke, tapi hari ini harus sekolah dan mau tidak mau mereka bertemu, Sakura bahkan tidak berani untuk menyapa Sasuke, seakan kejadian kemarin terulang.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa katakan padaku." Ucap Sai, mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura, gadis itu hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

Sakura akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk menceritakan tingkah Sasuke padanya, itu seperti sebuah aib, Sakura pun malu jika akan menceritakannya kepada siapapun, lagi pula hal itu seakan mustahil, mengingat Sasuke sangat cuek pada gadis mana pun.

Sasuke baru saja akan ke loker, langkahnya terhenti, sedikit mendapat pemandangan yang tidak di sukainya, Sai terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sakura, hal yang wajar, mereka selalu bersama.

"Batalkan saja dan kau bisa mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan menghampiri Sai.

"Ah, ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, dah, aku duluan." Ucap Sakura, bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang saat menatap Sasuke tadi.

"Cepat sekali dia, haa..~ hari ini sikapnya aneh sekali, dia tidak banyak bicara." Ucap Sai.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Ucap Sasuke, sambil mengganti sepatunya.

"Tidak, dia seakan enggan untuk cerita. Apa di marah gara-gara aku tidak mengatakan jika aku menyukainya, atau... sikapnya mulai aneh saat ada murid perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku sudah mengatakan jika aku menolaknya, Sakura itu sangat sulit di tebak yaa." Ucap Sai, masih memikirkan alasan sikap aneh Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, memikirkan jika itu adalah kesalahannya, kemarin dia tiba-tiba saja mencium Sakura, itu bukan sebuah ciuman yang pantas di berikan kepada seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, Sakura jadi terlihat melamun dan banyak diam, Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, dia harus minta maaf dan meluruskan masalah ini.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan memaksanya berbicara nanti, ayo cepat, aku tidak sabar bermain game baru." Seru Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

Memarkir sepedanya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan, Sai dan Sasuke memasuki sebuah _game center_ , minggu terakhir untuk bersenang sebelum memasuki masa ujian.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura saat lulus nanti." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke fokus pada gamenya, dia mendengarnya tapi tidak ada yang perlu di responnya.

"Hey, apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai gadis manapun? Kau ini sungguh membuatku curiga." Singgung Sai.

"Aku malas bersama mereka dan lagi pula aku masih normal." Ucap Sasuke, menepis pikiran buruk Sai tentang dirinya.

"Hahahaa, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau tidak normal, kau itu sangat tampan, pintar, banyak gadis yang menginginkanmu, apa kau tidak ingin memilih satu di antara mereka." Ucap Sai.

" _Aku sudah memilihnya."_ Hanya dalam hati saja Sasuke mengungkap perasaannya, yaa, dia pun sudah sangat menyukai seseorang, tapi orang itu sangat di sukai sahabatnya sendiri, dia akan memilih tidak merusak apapun dari mereka.

"Katakan sesuatu? Mereka ada banyak yang menunggumu." Ucap Sai.

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ahk, sial! Aku kalah." Gerutu Sai, hanya ada tulisan 'game over' pada layar gamenya.

Bermain game hingga puas, waktu tidak terasa sudah sore, kembali sebelum malam adalah jadwal wajib untuk anak sekolah, jalur rumah mereka berbeda, Sai dan Sasuke akan berpisah di depan game center. Berjalan ke arah sepedanya, langkah Sai terhenti, kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit, berjongkok dan menatap tetesan darah di jalanan, menyeka hidungnya dan lagi dia mimisan, penglihatannya buram dan seketika Sai ambruk. Beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang teriak panik dengan seseorang yang pingsan, Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Sai sudah berbaring di trotoar, bergegas menghampiri Sai, meneriaki taksi yang lewat di jalanan, sebuah taksi akhirnya berhenti, beberapa orang membantu Sasuke membawa orang yang pingsan itu ke dalam taksi.

"Ke rumah sakit, segera!" Ucap Sasuke pada supir taksi itu, dia pun terlihat panik setelah melihat keadaan Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebulan kemudian.**

Hari ini menjadi hari penentu untuk murid kelas 3, semua sudah belajar keras untuk menyelesaikan ujian mereka, kursi sudah tertata rapi, beberapa pengawas terlihat di beberapa kelas, kartu ujian tak lupa di bawa mereka.

"Aku yakin tanpa kau belajar pun nilaimu akan bagus." Ucap Sai, menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat santai.

"Aku pun harus belajar keras." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak santai seperti sikapnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau belajar keras." Protes Sai.

"Aku akan menghajarmu setelah ujian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, aku pun akan menghajarmu." Ucap Sai dan terkekeh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Sasuke, suasana yang ceria sedikit berubah.

"Ada apa? Kau khawatir padaku, jangan membuatku merasa jijik, hahahah."

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Sakura akan sangat sedih jika mengetahuinya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sai.

"Aku harap ini tetap menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Bagaimana? Terkesan romantis kan?" Ucap Sai dan menyikut-nyukit Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu."

"Kalian berdua, tunggu!" Ucap seseorang, berlari lebih cepat sebelum kedua pemuda itu masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Kemarin aku ke kuil dan mengambil beberapa jimat, untukmu." Ucap Sakura pada Sai.

"Untukku? Wah, terima kasih, Sakura, aku akan menjaga jimat ini baik-baik." Ucap Sai, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Sai cepatlah." Teriak salah seorang yang satu ruangan ujian dengan Sai.

Pemuda itu bergegas pergi, meskipun sekelas, mereka bertiga mendapat ruangan yang berbeda-beda untuk ujian. Sakura masih terdiam dan belum juga beranjak dari sana, mencegat Sasuke untuk ke kelas, wajahnya terlihat sangat merona.

"Aku memberikanmu juga." Ucap Sakura, memberikan jimat itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ucap Sasuke, cuek, menatap dingin ke arah gadis di hadapannya.

"Anggap saja sebagai keberuntungan." Ucap Sakura, berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku lupa untuk mengucapkan apapun padamu, untuk ciuman itu aku minta maaf, aku hanya tidak sengaja." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya masih sama.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sejujurnya dia mulai melupakan hal itu dan mencoba untuk tidak mengungkitnya, dia terlalu malu dan takut untuk membahasnya kembali pada Sasuke, wajahnya tertunduk dan tidak berani menatap mata kelam itu.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, aku uhm... aku menyukaimu, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, dan saat kejadian itu aku berpikir jika kau pun menyukaiku, aku hanya takut jika nantinya saat aku mengatakannya padamu, kau akan menjauh dan hubungan kita tidak seperti dulu lagi." Ucap Sakura, jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang, menatap jam tangannya masih ada 10 menit sebelum masuk kelas, suasana di koridor juga mulai sepi, Sakura berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, dan juga sudah aku katakan jika kejadian saat itu aku tidak sengaja, jangan beranggapan hal yang mustahil." Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar santai, seakan-akan itu memang kesalahpahaman yang tidak berarti apapun.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, air matanya sedikit membendung, wajahnya sangat merona, mata kelam itu sempat membulat dan detik berikutnya dia berusaha berwajah topeng, tidak peduli akan perasaan atau ucapan Sakura.

"Lupakan hal ini, dan berusahalah untuk menjawab soal ujianmu dengan baik dan benar, jangan membawa perasaanmu saat ini, hal itu akan mengganggu pikiranmu." Ucap Sasuke, berlalu begitu saja.

Sakura mematung, menatap punggung lebar itu, semakin lama semakin menjauh, benar, sesuai dengan apa yang di pikirkannya, sangat-sangat mustahil seorang Sasuke akan menyukainya, menertawakan diri sendiri.

 **Tinggg...tonggg...teeengg...tonggg...**

Bunyi bel menyadarkan Sakura, menyeka air matanya yang sempat menetes, dia harus berusaha untuk ujian ini dan menyampingkan perasaan yang kacau saat ini, dia sudah salah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

" _Maaf, Sakura."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah badai ujian untuk kelas 3, suasana sekolah mulai terlihat sepi dari kelas 3, mereka di liburkan selama seminggu. Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya sepanjang hari, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya selain meratapi diri, Sasuke tidak menyukainya sama sekali, dia benar-benar bodoh seperti gadis yang sudah-sudah menghampiri Sasuke, menyatakan perasaannya dan mereka akan di tolak mentah-mentah.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dengan cukup keras, gadis ini terlihat malas untuk sekedar membuka pintunya, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari luar meskipun Sakura teriak 'siapa?' dengan langkah yang berat, memutar kunci dan membuka pintu, menatap siapa orang yang sudah sangat sibuk untuk datang bertamu di rumahnya.

"Kejutan!" Ucap Sai dengan wajah cerianya.

"Pulanglah, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari depan pintu kamarnya dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Kau ini sangat aneh, lihatlah aku membawakanmu es krim." Ucap Sai, berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, dia sudah terbiasa seperti ini, sejak dulu kamar Sakura akan menjadi tempat bermain mereka saat masih TK.

"Aku tidak butuh es krim." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibumu mendatangi rumahku dan mengatakan ada apa denganmu, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi terlihat kurang bersemangat, tidak menghabiskan makanan dan mengurung diri, kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun padaku, apa kita ini masih teman?" Ucap Sai, duduk tidak jauh dari Sakura dan menatap serius gadis itu, dia terlihat pucat, bahkan tidak menatap Sai.

"Aku hanya lelah setelah belajar keras, aku ingin istirahat dan bersantai." Alasan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, sebagai hari kebebasan setelah ujian." Saran Sai.

"Tidak, aku ingin di rumah saja." Ucap Sakura.

Sai terdiam, Sakura tidak seperti biasanya, memikirkan ide yang tepat agar Sakura mau berbicara dengannya, mencari topik apapun Sakura tidak antusias menanggapinya.

"Mau ku ceritakan seseorang yang aku sukai?" Ucap Sai, hanya kalimat itu yang mendapat respon dari Sakura, gadis itu duduk di sebelah Sai, dia cukup antusias lebih tepatnya sangat penasaran. "Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi setelah mendengarnya, apa kau mau menceritakan masalahmu juga? Setidaknya kau harus ikut berbagi rahasia." Tambah Sai.

Melirik ke arah lain, Sakura masih memutuskan akan menceritakannya atau tidak, mungkin jika Sai yang mendengarnya, dia hanya akan tertawa, ya mungkin itu saja, sebuah anggukan pelan dari Sakura.

"Tapi aku cukup malu untuk mengatakan hal ini." Ucap Sai, wajahnya sudah merona, dia mengambil keputusan untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekarang juga.

"Pintu keluar ada di sana jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya." Ucap Sakura, dia sangat penasaran dan Sai masih uring-uringan untuk mengatakannya.

"Baik-baik, dari dulu aku sudah menyukainya, sangat menyukainya, dan suatu hari aku berharap kami bisa bersama, bahkan sebagai pasangan pengantin." Ucap Sai, menatap Sakura dengan sangat serius, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya, entah jawaban apa yang di katakan Sakura, dia pun akan menerimanya. "Haruno Sakura, aku sangat menyukaimu." Lanjut Sai, nadanya terdengar sangat tegas.

Sakura sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyadari hal ini, perlakuan Sai padanya dan dan sikap Sai terkesan biasa saja dan tidak berlebihan, jadi inilah hal yang di ketahui Sasuke, mengatakan jika Sai menyukai seseorang dan orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, ini sungguh mendadak, tapi aku tidak perlu jawabanmu sekarang, kau masih punya waktu hingga kita akan lulus, aku akan menunggu hingga saat itu." Ucap Sai, dia bisa melihat raut wajah Sakura, gadis itu masih terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan apapun. "Sudah-sudah, jangan di pikirkan lagi, sekarang ceritakan masalahmu, aku siap mendengarnya, dan setelah ini aku harap kau menjadi ceria seperti biasanya lagi."

Hening, Sakura masih terdiam dan menatap Sai, pikirannya sedikit kacau, tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke dan sekarang perasaan Sai padanya, kebingungan melandanya, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya. Detik berlalu dan Sai cukup terkejut, gadis di hadapannya meneteskan air mata begitu saja, menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya, Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka hal apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Memeluknya erat, Sai pun dia buat bingung dia tidak mengerti jika ucapannya itu akan membuat Sakura menangis, gadis itu membalas pelukan Sai dengan begitu erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sai, berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, semua sudah berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ke lulusan.

Kepala sekolah mulai berpidato untuk melepaskan murid-murid kelas 3 mereka yang sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di SMA konoha ini, semuanya terharu, mereka akan segera keluar SMA dan memulai kehidupan sebagai seorang mahasiswa atau pun ada yang langsung mencari kerja dan beberapa di antaranya mungkin akan meneruskan usaha keluarga mereka.

 _"Jangan sampai hilang kontak, kita akan berkumpul lagi."_

 _"Huuu...~ aku akan ingat masa-masa SMA ini."_

 _"Tahun depan kita bisa buat reunian yaa."_

 _"Kau akan masuk fakultas apa?"_

 _"Sepertinya aku hanya akan sampai di SMA saja."_

 _"Jangan melupakanku."_

Sangat ramai, seluruh murid sibuk untuk berbicara dengan teman-teman kelas mereka, suasana di depan aula cukup di padati dengan murid-murid yang heboh ingin bersalaman atau bahkan ada yang sampai mengutarakan perasaannya sebelum mereka jauh, memeluk sahabat mereka, menyampaikan rasa terima kasih ke pada guru-guru mereka, tak lupa dengan para junior yang ikut sibuk melakukan perpisahan dengan para seniornya.

"Aku akan kuliah di luar negeri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa kau keluar negeri?" Ucap Sai, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya jauh hari."

"Yaaah, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, siapa yang akan aku ajak main game." Ucap Sai, sedikit kurang setuju akan keputusan Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh, kau harus segera kuliah dan cepatlah bekerja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja kita akan sulit bertemu kembali." Ucap Sai.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya, lagi pula kau akan bersama Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, menatap ke beberapa tempat dan gadis itu tak terlihat, bahkan di aula dia tidak berada di samping Sai, gadis itu seperti menjauh setelah apa yang di katakannya saat sebelum ujian.

"Oh iya, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi sungguh aneh, saat itu dia tiba-tiba menangis dan tatapannya sangat sedih, aku pikir aku melukai perasaannya, tapi dia hanya mengatakan jika dia sangat senang, ucapannya dan sikapnya tidak sesuai, aku jadi terus memikirkannya." Jelas Sai, dia menceritakan saat mendatangi rumah Sakura dan menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak pikiran, dia hanya tidak percaya jika kau menyukainya, kau harus menjaga perasaannya baik-baik." Ucap Sasuke dan memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

"Terima kasih, selama ini kau sangat mendukungku, aku jadi kepikiran ingin mencarikan gadis yang sesuai untukmu." Ucap Sai dan terkekeh.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukannya, aku akan mengusir gadis itu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya sungguh serius, dia tidak ingin di dekatkan dengan gadis manapun.

"Kau ini sungguh kejam." Ucap Sai, menatap ngeri pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sai, kau harus ikut kami, kita belum menyampaikan pesan selamat tinggal." Ucap serempak teman-teman kelas Sai, mereka kompak menarik Sai menjauh dari Sasuke dan mengerumuninya, semuanya terharu akan berpisah sebentar lagi.

Ini hanya sebuah kesempatan dari murid-murid perempuan yang ingin memberikan hadiah perpisahan pada Sasuke, namun semua hadiah itu di tolaknya.

"Aku kembalikan hadiah-hadiah ini pada kalian, anggap saja aku yang memberinya." Ucap Sasuke pada seluruh murid perempuan itu, wajah mereka memerah dan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

Sasuke bergegas pergi sebelum murid lainnya mengerumuninya, dia sungguh tidak suka suasana seperti itu, berjalan ke dalam ruangan kelas, dia luar cukup panas dan ramai, suasana di kelas begitu tenang, tidak ada yang berada di kelas, mereka semuanya berkumpul di depan aula.

Menggeser pintu kelas dan cukup terkejut, Sakura berada di dalam kelas, dia duduk di kursi yang berada dekat jendela, sekedar melihat kerumunan di bawah.

"Sa-Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia pun terkejut saat pintu terbuka, bernapas lega, pikirnya siapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, berjalan perlahan ke arah Sakura.

"Hanya sedang menenangkan diri, mereka semua terlihat bersedih untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini." Ucap Sakura, kembali menatap murid-murid di bawah sana. "Kau tidak bersama Sai?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke hanya sendirian.

"Dia sibuk bersama teman-temannya." Ucap Sasuke, menunjuk ke bawah dan terlihat Sai sibuk di kerumuni teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak ikut? Bukannya mereka juga teman-teman kelasmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Mereka hanya akrab dengan Sai." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak terlalu suka hal seramai itu, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura, gadis itu menoleh dan sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya hingga berada pada tembok.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Sasuke, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi." Ucap Sasuke, memperlihatkan sebuah senyum tipisnya pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar ucapan itu darimu." Wajah Sakura terlihat marah, seakan dia tengah di permainkan.

"Aku hanya memberi selamat pada kalian." Ucap Sasuke seakan dia pun senang.

"Apa kita bisa tidak membahas ini lagi? Aku sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura, tangannya mengepal, dia sangat ingin menonjok pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, Sasuke hanya ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahannya dengan Sakura, namun yang keluar hanya kata-kata yang seakan mengiris perasaan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf atas sikapku saat itu." Ucap Sasuke, membelakangi Sakura, dia tidak ingin memandangi gadis yang di sukainya dan telah di lukainya.

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu, kau memang seperti itu Uchiha, berteman denganmu pun sungguh sangat susah, serasa ada tembok yang membatasi." Mencoba kembali menenangkan diri, dia pun ingin mengakhiri semuanya saat ini.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan memberanikan diri menatap Sakura, mata kelamnya dan wajah topengnya akan sukses menutupi kelemahannya, di hadapannya, Sakura mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menangis, tapi tetap saja mata hijau zambrut itu mulai berkaca-kaca, saat setelah menyatakan perasaannya Sakura ingin menangis namun tetap di tahannya, mengingat dia akan ujian.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucap Sasuke, hanya dua kata itu dan dia pun meninggalkan Sakura, tidak akan berbalik atau pun melihat Sakura kembali, memendam perasaannya dan membiarkan sahabat baiknya yang akan menjaga Sakura selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

 **2 tahun kemudian.**

"Senpai aku sangat menyukaimu." Ucap seorang mahasiswi dari fakultas yang sama dengan Sai, aku bisa mendengarnya meskipun tidak terlalu dekat, suara gadis itu begitu tegas dan keras, beberapa orang bisa mendengarnya, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku harus sembunyi? Awalnya ingin mendatangi Sai setelah kegiatan kuliahku berakhir, namun apa yang aku lihat? Seorang gadis, mungkin juniornya, dia memanggil 'senpai' pada Sai dan tengah menyatakan perasaan, teman-teman gadis itu pun ikut menemaninya, mereka menunggu di belakang gadis itu untuk mendengar jawaban Sai.

"Terima kasih atas perasaanmu, tapi maaf, aku sudah punya pacar." Ucap Sai dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, beberapa kali dia terus mendapat pertanyaan cinta namun di tolaknya dengan halus.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat kecewa, tentu, nada suaranya begitu lantang, aku sangat yakin jika dia sangat-sangat menyukai Sai, tapi itulah kenyataan, kembali mengingat saat Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas saat perpisahan sekolah, dia akhirnya meluruskan semuanya, berkata 'selamat tinggal' dan pergi begitu saja, beberapa detik berlalu, Sai pun datang ke kelas, dia mencariku, aku tahu, dia segera ingin mendengar jawabanku, aku sangat menyayangi Sai, tapi sebagai sahabat, namun perasaanku pada Sasuke pun tidak bisa di paksa, aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyukaiku seperti ucapannya, sangat-sangat mustahil, menenangkan hati dan pikiranku, aku mengerti akan cinta yang tak bisa di paksa, Sai cukup berbeda, dia berusaha memahamiku, pada akhirnya aku membalas 'iya' untuk jawaban yang di inginkan, apa aku hanya memberi sebuah harapan, atau ingin membuat Sai merasa dia di terima, entalah, saat itu dia begitu senang hingga melompat, menaik kedua tanganku dan menciumnya, dia berjanji akan membuatku bahagia selamanya, aku tersentuh akan ucapannya padaku.

Apa ini takdir? Aku mungkin salah memilih orang di sukai, aku harus melihat sekeliling dan aku harus menyadari jika masih ada seseorang yang benar-benar menaruh hati padaku.

Setelah itu, kami pacaran, saat ini Sai mengambil jurusan seni dan aku mengambil jurusan ekonomi, hubungan kami begitu lancar tanpa adanya hambatan, hampir tidak ada cekcok pada hubungan kami, pertengkaran pun sangat mustahil, Sai berusaha membuatnya terlihat sebagai pemuda yang sempurna untukku, aku menghargainya, sangat menghargainya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Sai mengatakan padaku, jika Sasuke tidak tinggal di Konoha lagi, dia memilih keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disana, dia tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku, namun aku pun tidak peduli akan dirinya berada dimana, dia bukan pemuda yang baik, yaa itu adalah kesimpulanku saat mendengar semua ucapannya saat itu, saat kami akan berpisah, satu hal yang pasti yang masih menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar padaku, apa ciuman saat itu benar-benar tidak di sengaja? Aku bahkan melihat wajahnya merona, dia berbicara namun gerak-geriknya sangat sinkron, aku tidak mengerti, dia seperti sebuah data yang tertutup _password_ yang sangat rumit, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memahaminya, apa Sai bisa? Mungkin saja, tapi sepertinya dia pun pandai menutup segalanya dari Sai, pemuda yang aneh, dia masih membuatku menyimpan kenang baik apapun tentang dirinya.

"Kau melamun nona." Ucap seseorang mengagetkanku, aku pikir dia tidak melihatku yang bersembunyi. "Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri disini? Aku pikir kau akan mendatangi fakultasku." Tambah Sai.

"Aku baru saja akan sana, tapi aku melupakan sesuatu, ingin berbalik dan mengingatnya menaruh dimana, sepertinya aku lupa." Ucapku dan tertawa canggung.

"Apa kepalamu mulai di buat pusing dengan perhitungan ekonomi." Ucap Sai dan terkekeh.

"Uhk, kau mengejekku!" Protesku.

"Tidak-tidak, apa mau pulang sekarang? Aku sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi."

"Pulangnya tahun depan." Ucapku, sengaja berjalan meninggalkan Sai.

"Hey, jangan cemberut seperti itu." Ucapnya, mengejarku dan menggenggam erat tanganku. "Saat liburan semester, aku ingin kita kencan, bagaimana?" Dia mengajakku, ini sudah bukan kencan pertama kami lagi.

"Kau bisa mengajak gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu." Ucapku, menyinggung apa yang sudah aku lihat tadi.

"Ah? Apa kau melihatnya?" Ucapnya, cukup terkejut.

"Tentu saja? Suaranya begitu keras." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanyanya, berusaha melihat ke arahku namun aku semakin tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Untuk apa cemburu? Aku tidak mencintaimu." Ucapku, menatap serius padanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mencintaiku, sayang sekali, aku harus mengajak gadis lain rupanya." Ucapannya sukses membuatku semakin cemburu, mencubit keras pinggangnya, Sai sampai meminta ampun padaku, merangkul bahuku dan meminta maaf.

"Apa aku perlu menempelkan label pada wajahmu jika kau sudah memiliki seseorang?" Ucapku.

"Ide yang bagus, aku akan mengikutinya." Ucap Sai.

"Menyebalkan!" Ucapku dan menyikutnya, bercanda dengannya akan tetap di balas dengan candaan, sepertinya ini yang membuat kami tidak pernah merasakan masalah dalam hubungan kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tahun baru.**

Di rumah Sai, suasananya begitu ramai, orang tua Sai mengadakan pesta tahun baru, di sana hanya ada keluargaku dan keluarga Sai, begitu ramai, mereka terlihat menikmati pesta barbeque tahun ini, aku pun menikmatinya, hubungan kami di ketahui oleh mereka, orang tua Sai merestuinya dan bahkan meminta kami untuk cepat-cepat menjadi sebuah pasangan yang sah, Sai meminta waktu untuk masa kuliahnya, aku? Aku sendiri belum menentukan apa-apa, tapi melihat keluargaku pun begitu bahagia dan antusias, aku akan menyetujui apapun.

Duduk bersantai di balkon teras kamar Sai, malam hari yang cukup dingin dan langit akan ramai dengan kembang api, semuanya menatap langit saat pergantian jam, tidak perlu untuk ke tengah kota, dari sini pun kami bisa melihat kembang api yang banyak.

"Selamat tahun baru." Ucap Sai padaku, berjalan dan duduk tepat di belakangku, sengaja membawakan sebuah selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh kami yang mulai dingin, wajahku sudah memerah..

"Selamat tahun baru." Balasku, membiarkan perlakuan manis Sai.

"Di luar cukup dingin." Ucapnya, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Uhm, aku tahu, tapi kau sudah membuatku hangat." Ucapku, menoleh ke samping dan menatap mata kelam itu, kadang bayangan Sasuke muncul pada ingatanku, mereka terkesan mirip tapi tidak dengan senyum manis itu, Sai tersenyum lembut padaku.

Detik berikutnya, tidak ada jarak lagi untuk kami, memutar tubuhku dan tepat berada di hadapan Sai, mencium, mengecup dan melumat, hanya itu yang akan ku rasakan pada bibirku, terkesan lembut dan tidak menuntut apa-apa, kami sudah cukup sering berciuman, meskipun Sai bukan orang pertama, aku tetap mengatakan dia yang pertama, setelah ciuman yang hampir hilang kendali itu, memeluk erat Sai, selimut yang sedikit berantakan kembali di rapikan Sai, merapatkan tubuh masing-masing di atas balkon dan tidak memperdulikan suara heboh yang berada di lantai bawah, aku akan mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun-tahun berlalu, semuanya berjalan dengan baik, hubungan yang terjalin mulai terbentuk, aku sudah melupakan Sasuke dan membuat Sai menjadi pria satu-satunya yang ada di hidupku, aku rasa ini tidak terburu-buru hanya orang tua kami saja yang tidak sabaran, setelah mendapat kelulusan dan Sai melamarku di malam tahun baru berikutnya, kenapa hanya pada saat malam tahun baru? Di saat itu keluarga besar kami akan berkumpul bersama dan kali ini rumahku, sebuah lamaran sederhana, aku mengucap 'iya' , lagi-lagi aku ingin melihat dia terlihat sangat bahagia, Sai sampai menggendongku dan membawaku berputar 360 derajat, itu membuatku cukup terkejut, dia senang aku pun merasa sangat senang, tak luput dengan keluargaku yang menatap haru padaku, akhirnya, sejak dulu kami sudah di rencanakan akan menjadi sebuah keluarga, aku jadi memikirkan kembali jika benar ini hanya sebuah takdir, dalam hubunganku dan Sasuke bukanlah takdirku.

Sebuah pesta pernikahan yang sederhana, tak lupa kami akan mengundang teman kuliah maupun teman SMA kami, beberapa dari mereka sudah menduga dengan hubungan kami, sejak masuk SMA kami begitu dekat, aku kembali bertemu dengan gadis yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sai, tapi kami begitu terlambat darinya, dia sudah menggendong seorang putra dan mengajak suaminya, dia pun turut bahagia atas pernikahan kami, mengundang semua teman-teman kelas di SMA kami, tidak ada yang terkecuali, Sai bahkan repot-repot mengundang Sasuke, namun dia tidak bisa datang dengan alasan begitu sibuk dengan perusahaan yang tengah di kelolahnya, Yaa, mereka masih sering saling berhubungan meskipun sangat jauh jaraknya, aku? Aku sama sekali tidak berani atau sepertinya aku sangat tidak ingin membangun kembali hubungan pertemanan dengan Sasuke, aku memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya, egois? Aku memang egois.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang terlihat sederhana, setiap barang tertata rapi, halaman yang cukup luas di depan dan belakang rumah bercat putih itu, salah satu kamar yang cukup luas dan tempat tidur king size, seorang gadis menggeliat pelan, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tak menggunakan apapun, yaa dia tidur tanpa busana akibat kegiatan suaminya semalam, sebuah pelukan erat meskipun wanita itu masih berbalut selimut.

"Maaf, semalam aku lepas kendali." Bisik seseorang yang memeluk wanitanya.

"Jangan menggangguku, pergilah bekerja." Balas wanita itu, dia lelah dan masih ingin tertidur.

"Hey, nyonya Shimura, kau harus membuatkan sarapan untuk suamimu." Tegur Sai, menatap istrinya yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang melakukan ini?" Ucap Sakura, membuka matanya dan menatap kesal pada suaminya, dia benar-benar lelah, bukan seorang Haruno lagi, namun sudah menjadi Shimaru Sakura.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Sai, mengecup kening istrinya, semalam meminta istrinya untuk melayani hingga Sakura tidak dapat bergerak lagi, tidur pun membuat Sai memintanya agar tetap terjaga.

"Kau harus belajar membuat sarapan sendiri." Ucap Sakura, dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimutnya, Sai tahu Sakura tertawa setelah ucapan hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin makan makanan buatanmu." Ucap Sai, lebih terdengar manja.

"Kau benar-benar menggangguku." Ucap Sakura, kesal, bangun dan menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat sarapan, tapi aku ingin kau bersamaku." Ucap Sai, menatap wajah istrinya yang kesal.

"Uhm.. bagaimana yaaa."

"Atau kau ingin sarapan seperti yang semalam?" Bisik Sai yang terdengar sangat menggoda.

Sebuah dorongan keras dari Sakura hingga Sai terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Jangan harap untuk melakukannya sekarang." Ucap Sakura, memungut pakaian dalamnya satu persatu, tidak memperdulikan Sai yang masih terduduk di lantai, membiarkan istrinya berlari ke kamar mandi, dia pun harus mencari pakaiannya, tubuhnya pun tanpa busana.

Kegiatan sarapan yang damai, Sai hanya bisa membuatkan roti isi, setelah lulusan, Sai mencoba keberuntungannya dia sebuah perusahaan, dia pun mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pegawai di bagian pemasaran, impiannya menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal di sampingkan, Sai benar-benar ingin membangun keluarganya terlebih dahulu, kedudukan yang cukup menunjang kehidupannya, Sakura masih mencari pekerjaan, Sai selalu melarangnya, namun wanita itu tetap ingin mencoba keberuntungannya, tidak ada salahnya untuk seorang wanita pun ikut bekerja, lagi pula Sakura masih bebas, setelah beberapa bulan menikah, mereka belum mendapat tanda-tanda jika Sakura akan segera hamil.

"Aku akan mencoba di sebuah M, semoga lamaran bagian keuanganku akan di terima." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku harap kau tidak di terima." Ucap Sai.

Melotot kesal ke arah suaminya dan menendang kaki Sai. "Tarik kata-katamu." Ucap Sakura, merasa Sai sedikit keterlaluan.

"Apa gajiku tidak cukup?" Tanya Sai.

"Bukan masalah uang, tapi aku ingin ijasahku pun berguna." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik-baik, lakukan apapun yang kau suka, tapi jika uhm.. terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku harap kau segera mengundurkan diri." Ucap Sai, seperti mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Terjadi sesuatu? Seperti apa?" Ucapan Sai membuat Sakura bingung.

"Sesuatu, sesuatu yang tiba-tiba berada di perutmu." Ucap Sai, dia terlihat malu saat ini.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, mencerna ucapan suaminya, detik berikutnya wajahnya pun merona dan memegang perutnya, dia pun berharap agar segera mendapatkan seorang anak.

"Iya, aku akan berhenti, apapun keinginanmu jika sudah terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir dan Sai siap untuk ke kantor, Sakura melambaikan tangannya perlahan, menaiki sebuah mobil hadiah pernikahan dari kedua orang tua mereka, Sakura terlihat menghela napas, masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu, dia akan bersiap sebentar lagi dan mencoba mencari pekerjaan.

 **Dreet...dreeet...dreeet...**

Langkah Sakura terhenti, mendengar sebuah getaran ponsel di meja ruang tamu, berjalan ke arah sumber getaran itu dan mendapati ponsel yang tertinggal, layar ponsel menyala dan sebuah panggilan dari orang yang sudah di lupakan Sakura.

 **Sasuke calling...**

Hanya menatap layar ponsel yang berkedip itu dan layarnya menjadi gelap, kembali ponsel itu akan bergetar, Sakura mematung dan tidak menyentuh ponsel Sai, dia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar suara pemuda itu, akhirnya layar ponsel itu menjadi mati, sebuah getaran lagi dan itu hanya pesan. Sakura buru-buru menyambar ponsel Sai dan membuka pesan itu, membacanya perlahan dan sedikit penasaran, Sasuke sampai menghubungi ponsel Sai dua kali.

 **Sasuke :**

 **Hey, hubungi aku jika kau tidak sibuk, Sekarang aku berada di Konoha.**

Sakura membaca pesan singkat itu, Sasuke sudah kembali dan dia berada di Konoha, Sasuke sengaja menghubungi Sai, mungkin mereka akan bertemu. Mematikan layar ponsel Sai dan menaruhnya kembali di meja, merebah diri di sofa, Sakura membayangkan apa tanggapan Sasuke nanti saat melihat mereka yang sudah bersama dan terikat dalam janji suci yang sah? Menghebuskan napas perlahan, menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyinggung perasaannya di masa lalu, Sai adalah suaminya, Sakura akan terus menanamkan pikiran itu, menghargai perasaan Sai yang di berikan padanya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bandara Konoha.**

Orang yang pertama ingin di kabarinya adalah Sai, dia baru saja kembali, menatap layar ponselnya, berpikiran jika Sai sibuk, mungkin dia akan menghubunginya kembali atau menunggu balasan pesan yang di kirimnya, seorang pengawal menghampiri Sasuke, membantunya membawakan sebuah koper dan menuntun Sasuke ke dalam mobil sedan yang sudah menunggunya untuk di jemput.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke menatap sebuah undangan, bertuliskan nama calon pengantin pria dan wanita, itu sudah sangat lama sekali dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa datang, bisa saja Sasuke pulang ke Konoha hanya untuk mendatangi pernikahan sahabatnya itu, tapi ada sebuah rapat penting dan dia meminta maaf pada Sai atas ketidakhadirannya, menopang dagunya, menatap keluar jendela kaca mobil, sedikit merindukan gadis yang sekarang menjadi wanita milik orang lain, sesak, rasa aneh yang berusaha di lupakannya namun masih sangat sulit, di sana banyak wanita yang ingin mendekati Sasuke, tapi sekali lagi saat dia mencoba untuk menerima satu wanita, pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali membentengi diri dan tidak memperdulikan perasaan mereka, perasaan yang berbeda saat bersama Sakura, menatap layar ponselnya, Sai memberikan nomer ponsel Sakura padanya, namun detik ini pun dia tidak pernah menghubunginya, kenangan terakhir yang di tinggalkannya begitu pahit pada Sakura, memikirkannya saja Sasuke seakan ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri, seharusnya saat itu dia pun ingin berkata jujur tentang perasaannya, menggugurkan perasaan Sai, membaca sikap Sakura terhadapnya, dia memang tak terlihat peka, tapi Sasuke menyadari semuanya, tingkah Sakura terhadapnya, menghela napas, dia sungguh bodoh dan amat sangat terlambat, menjadikan ini sebagai kesialan untuknya, sekarang mereka sudah menikah, Sasuke harus menghilangkan perasaan pada Sakura dengan terpaksa.

Memandangi lagi keadaan di luar, Konoha sudah banyak berubah dengan beberapa bangunan yang seperti baru di bangun, menatap trotoar yang di tanami pepohonan, ingatannya kembali saat Sai tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mereka bermain _game center_ dulu, hingga kini Sai tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sakura, dia pun meminta Sasuke untuk tidak menceritakan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi padanya, mendengarnya masih hidup saja, Sasuke sudah merasa senang, dia terus menghubungi Sai untuk mendengar kabarnya, berharap Sai akan sembuh dan tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya setelah apa yang di diagnosakan dokter padanya saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya di kediaman Shimura, pria itu terburu-buru memarkir kendaraannya, membuka pintu begitu saja dan mencari sesuatu yang di lupanya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Sakura, terkejut dengan kehadiran Sai yang seperti pencuri, masuk begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Apa kau melihat ponselku? Aku lupa menaruhnya, ku pikir berada di kantor tapi tidak ada dan berharap ponsel itu tidak akan jatuh di jalanan." Ucap Sai, mencari di ruang tamu, dia yakin jika menaruh ponselnya di sana.

"Kau begitu cereboh." Uap Sakura, menghampiri Sai dan memberikan ponsel milik.

"Terima kasih, aku benar-benar panik untuk kehilangan ponsel, di dalam ada begitu banyak data dan jadwal." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan menaruh hal pribadi di dalam ponsel, bisa menjadi sebuah hal yang berbahaya jika orang jahat menemukannya." Tegur Sakura.

"Iya, aku akan lebih hati-hati, apa seseorang tidak menghubungiku?"

"Sasuke, uhm... dia menghubungimu, sekarang dia berada di Konoha." Ucap Sakura, entah nada suaranya terdengar tidak bersemangat, seharusnya hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya ikut bahagia seperti Sai, wajahnya sangat senang mendengar hal itu.

"Benarkah? Wah... aku akan menghajarnya jika bertemu nanti, dia bahkan tidak kembali ke Konoha bertahun-tahun lamanya setelah masa SMA berakhir." Ucap Sai. "Mungkin kita harus mengundangnya untuk malam, bagaimana? Ide yang bagus?" Lanjut Sai, menatap Sakura dengan wajahnya berseri-seri, dia pun merindukan sahabat lamanya dan ingin segera bertemu.

"Ah, iya, tentu." Ucap Sakura, terkesan meng-iya-kan saja keinginan Sai, di dalam pikirannya dia tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke.

Sai beranjak ke arah kamarnya, dia ingin mandi setelah kerja keras seharian dan pusing memikirkan ponselnya yang berada dimana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

 **Dreeet..dreeet..dreett...**

 **Sai calling...**

Menatap layar ponselnya, Sai akhirnya menghubunginya kembali, meskipun ini sudah malam.

" _Hey, Maaf, aku melupakan ponselku di rumahku, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku tidak menyangka jka kau akan pulang ke Konoha."_ Ucap Sai.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan tinggal di Konoha, sepertinya perusahaan di sana kurang cocok denganku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, yaa, aku yakin orang jenius sepertimu bisa berada di perusahaan manapun." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak begitu mahir mengelolah sebuah perusahaan." Sasuke merendah.

"Aku tidak terima dengan ucapan." Ucap Sai dan berikutnya dia pun tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Uhm, kau ada waktu besok malam? Aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, besok, makan malam di kediaman Sai, dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan mengosongkan jadwal untuk besok malam." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu? Kau masih sibuk saja meskipun telah kembali."

"Ya begitulah."

"Baiklah, besok malam, jam 7, jangan lupa."

"Hn."

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Sasuke tidak menyangka jika Sai akan mengundangnya ke rumahnya, membuang jauh pikiran buruknya, dia hanya bertamu sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak sebagai orang yang menginginkan istri orang lain, menghela napas berat, sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, meja makan bundar sudah tertata rapi dengan beberapa hidangan, Sai meminta Sakura untuk memasak makanan yang di sukai Sasuke, Sakura tidak keberatan, dia pun tahu makanan apa saja yang Sasuke sukai, berkali-kali dia akan terlihat tidak tenang, bertemu Sasuke kembali seperti akan membuatnya merasa meledak, memandangi diri di cermin, dia harus bisa mengatasi perasaannya saat ini.

 **Ting..tong..ting..tong...**

"Sakura tolong bukakan pintu." Teriak Sai, dia masih sibuk di dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura menaruh hidangan penutup mulut di kulkas dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk, membuka pintu, menatap seseorang yang berdiri dengan pakaian kemeja santainya di padukan dengan celana jins, orang di hadapannya pun menatapnya balik, hanya memakai dress selutut berwarna putih gading, dia tidak berdandan, tapi di bibirnya _terlihat pink chery_ , Sakura hanya menggunakan lipstik dan bedak tipis di wajahnya, suasana begitu canggung, mereka saling terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan apapun, saling memandangi satu sama lain, begitu banyak perubahan, Sasuke semakin tinggi dan mata kelam itu terlihat lebih kelam, rambutnya yang mencuak ke belakang menjadi lebih rapi, tidak ada lagi rambut seperti pantat ayam, tampannya sekarang lebih ke pria dewasa, sedangkan apa yang di lihat Sasuke, seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek sebahunya, Sakura memotong rambutnya, tubuhnya sedikit berisi dari pada saat mereka masih sekolah, Sasuke terfokus pada cincin perak di jari manis Sakura, wajahnya pun semakin cantik.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?" Ucap Sasuke, ucapan itu menjadi pilihannya untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung ini.

"Rambut pendek lebih membuatku mudah untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah." Ucap Sakura dan menyentuh rambutnya, sekedar memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Ucap Sasuke, dia harus mengucapkan hal itu terlebih dahulu, mengingat dia tidak menghadiri acara mereka.

"Terima kasih, meskipun kau sungguh telat." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sedikit menunduk dan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, bukan karena sebuah ucapan terlambat dari Sasuke, tapi dia masih tidak terbiasa menatap Sasuke lebih lama.

"Apa aku akan berdiri di sini saja?" Ucap Sasuke, Sakura tidak mempersilahkannya masuk sejak tadi.

"Ah, maaf, silahkan." Ucap Sakura, berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan pintu depan, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menunggu di ruang tamu, Sai masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pria bermata onxy itu menatap sekeliling ruang tamu, di sana ada terpajang foto pernikahan, senyuman Sai dan wajah Sakura yang terkesan malu-malu, mereka sudah menikah hampir dua tahun, Sasuke tidak mendengar adanya suara anak kecil, memandangi Sakura, perutnya pun datar-datar saja, mereka sangat terlambat untuk memiliki seorang anak, hal konyol yang Sasuke pikirkan, kenapa dia begitu lega saat mengetahui kedua sahabatnya itu belum mendapatkan anak.

Hening, Suasana kembali canggung, Sakura tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan yang bagus, lebih tepatnya dia bingung harus berucap apa padanya, pria di hadapannya semakin tampan, membuyarkan pikirannya, dia sudah bukan anak sekolahan lagi yang masih menaruh harapan besar terhadap rasa sukanya, dia sudah di tolak mentah-mentah dan menjadikan trauma sendiri bagi Sakura.

"Kalian begitu tenang, aku sampai berpikir jika itu hanya tukang menagih uang keamanan." Ucap Sai dan sukses membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sai, kau mengagetkanku!" Protes Sakura dan memukul pelan lengan atas suaminya.

"Hahahah, maaf, aku membuatmu kaget, suasana di ruang tamu begitu tenang. Hey, kau semakin tampan saja tuan Uchiha." Ucap Sai, berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk sejenak sahabat lamanya itu, seakan mereka seperti saudara yang sudah lama berpisah.

"Dan kau semakin menyebalkan saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Kedua terlihat senang untuk bertemu kembali, berbicara dengan kegiatan mereka sekarang, Sakura hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka, yaa mereka selalu seperti itu, saat sekolah pun mereka berbicara tentang hal yang mereka sukai.

"Aku akan menyiapkan meja makan." Ucap Sakura, tidak ingin menjadi orang yang ketiga di antara mereka, itu hanya kesan Sakura, dia harus membiarkan kedua sahabat itu untuk saling melepas rindu.

Pembicaraan yang cukup panjang hingga Sai mengajak Sasuke untuk ke ruang makan, mengatakan jika ini adalah masakan Sakura dan dia meminta Sakura untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Sai.

"Hn, ini enak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura memang handal dalam memasak." Ucap Sai, memuji istrinya.

Sakura menjadi malu, dia terlalu di banggakan, padahal ini hanya hal sederhana, menatap ke arah meja makan, mereka kembali berkumpul, Sakura pun merasa senang, meskipun sekarang atmosfernya begitu berbeda.

Detik-detik berlalu, suasana yang tenang menjadi panik, Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut, Sai tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan diri ke samping dan pingsan.

"Sai! Sai!" Teriak Sakura dan mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya, tidak ada respon apapun.

Sasuke segera meminta Sakura untuk membantunya membawa Sai ke mobil, dia pun terlihat sangat khawatir, ruang makan yang menjadi sunyi, mobil Sasuke sudah melaju cepat menuju rumah sakit, menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini Sai masih sembunyikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di rumah sakit Konoha.**

Sakura duduk di ruang tunggu perasaan yang penuh cemas, Sasuke berdiri dan bersandar di sisi tembok, memandangi wanita berambut _softpink_ itu, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat raut sedih di sana, bahkan tubunya sempat bergetar, seakan-akan takut terjadi hal buruk pada Sai.

Beberapa menit berlalu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan Sai, dokter yang masih sama yang pernah menangani Sai dan dia masih mengingat wajah temannya yang mengajakknya ke rumah sakit saat dia pingsan dulu, Sasuke sudah berpesan pada dokter itu untuk tidak mengatakan secara langsung keadaan Sai yang sebenarnya pada istrinya, dia hanya ingin Sai yang mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Tuan Sai baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan dan sekarang tengah istirahat, anda sudah bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya." Ucap dokter itu pada Sakura, setelah berterima kasih dan bergegas menemui Sai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sai, dok?" Ucap Sasuke, hanya ada mereka berdua dan dokter itu bebas mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Sepertinya obat yang sering aku berikan padanya sudah tidak berefek lagi, keadaannya mulai parah, operasi sebelumnya hanya menekan penyakitnya, namun penyakit itu muncul kembali, apa selama ini dia tidak mengatakan langsung pada istrinya?" Ucap dokter itu.

"Belum, dia belum mengatakannya, apa ada cara terbaik agar Sai bisa sembuh, semacam terapi atau pengobatan luar negeri? Apapun caranya, aku mohon dokter bisa mengusahakannya." Ucap Sasuke, hal terburuk yang di pikirkannya adalah nasib Sakura yang akan terus bersedih jika Sai meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, saat ini masih tidak apa-apa." Ucap dokter itu dan pamit pergi.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan Sai, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang menggenggam erat tangan Sai dan ada suara isak tangis di sana, Sakura bersedih akan Sai yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya sedikit sakit, namun dia masih bisa menahannya, menatap sekeliling ruangan yang bercat putih dan terakhir dia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke di sisi ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm... hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau sungguh tak terlihat seperti Sasuke." Canda Sai.

"Diamlah, aku ingin kau operasi lagi." Tegas Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku rasa sudah cukup membuatku bisa bertahan lebih lama dan pada akhirnya akan kembali terbaring di rumah sakit dan sekarat." Ucap Sai, masih dengan wajah tenangnya dan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Kau belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Sakura, aku ingin kau mengatakannya secara langsung agar Sakura menandatangi data untuk operasimu."

"Dimana Sakura?" Ucap Sai, dia pun baru menyadari kehadiran istrinya.

Sasuke menggeser gorden pembatas ranjang dan di ranjang sebelah Sai, Sakura tengah tertidur.

"Semalaman dia menangis dan akhirnya tertidur, aku meminta perawat untuk membawakan sebuah ranjang lagi untuknya, Sakura bahkan tidak ingin pulang." Jelas Sasuke, menatap wajah Sakura, bahkan wajahnya masih terlihat sedih.

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya." Ucap Sai.

"Minta maaf pun tidak cukup, kau harus sembuh dan terus memegang janjimu untuk menjaganya, bukankah kalian sudah mengucapkan janji itu pada pernikahan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, tapi... aku sungguh tidak bisa lagi, selama ini aku terus bertahan dan sepertinya tidak perlu lagi."

"Jangan bercanda! Apa kau tidak pikir bagaimana perasaan Sakura, bahkan pikirkan bagaimana keadaannya saat kau tinggalkan! Dasar bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Hahahahah." Hanya ada tawa lepas di wajah pucat Sai, "Kau pikir aku seperti akan menyia-nyiakan Sakura? Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang membohongi perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun." Ucapan Sai sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Aku tahu semuanya, aku pikir, aku akan berusaha saja, karena perasaan kalian begitu kuat, namun apa yang terjadi? Kau sengaja menyakiti perasaannya, aku mendengar semuanya saat kalian berada di kelas." Tambah Sai.

"Semuanya sudah berlalu dan aku tidak memikirkannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kita sudah lama bersahabat, aku bisa membaca setiap tingkahmu Sasuke, jangan berbohong lagi, haaa..~ selama ini aku merasa seperti menjaga pasangan seseorang." Sindir Sai.

"Diam dan istirahatlah."

"Tidak Sasuke, aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat, apa kau bisa mendengarku Sakura." Ucap Sai dan membuat Sasuke menoleh, Sakura baru saja bangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Sakura, dia baru saja bangun dan sempat mendengar teriakan Sasuke, tapi tidak begitu jelas, turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Sai, menatap suaminya yang begitu pucat. "Kau baik saja-saja? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, bahkan dokter hanya mengatakan kau baik-baik saja." Lanjut Sakura, dia sangat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum.

"Sakura, ikut aku, kau harus menandatangi surat untuk operasi Sai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Operasi? Operasi apa? Aku pikir Sai baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak memahami apa telah terjadi.

"Kau tidak perlu menandatangi apapun, aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah Sasuke." Ucap Sai.

"Tunggu, kalian harus menjelaskannya padaku." Ucap Sakura, hanya mereka berdua yang seakan mengerti keadaan ini.

"Saat masih SMA, aku di novis terkena kanker, yaah selama ini aku menyembunyikannya padamu, hanya Sasuke yang mengetahuinya." Akhirnya Sai mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"A-apa?" Sakura terkejut, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, bahkan air mata yang terbendung mulai menuruni wajahnya. "Kau berbohong?"

"Inilah kenyataannya." Ucap Sai.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku! hiks... Kenapa!" Sakura marah akan fakta yang terjadi pada Sai.

Sasuke terdiam, dia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sakura memeluk Sai dan menangis di dada bidang suaminya, dia begitu terpukul mendengar semuanya, Sai membelai perlahan rambut istrinya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap bahagia." Bisik Sai pada Sakura.

Tidak ada ucapan apapun dari wanita itu, dia masih menangis dan berharap semua ini hanya mimpi di siang bolong, di saat dia mulai menaruh hati pada Sai, di saat dia merasa Sai adalah satu-satunya pria yang terbaik dalam hidupnya, namun tuhan berkata lain akan takdirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pemakaman Sai, Sakura menjadi menutup diri pada siapapun, dia sudah mendapat sebuah pesan dari Sai, almarhum suaminya itu ingin dia bersatu kembali dengan Sasuke, dia sudah menceritakan segalanya tentang perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak mengetahui apapun dengan apa yang Sai katakan pada Sakura.

Ada kalanya beberapa orang beranggapan hal buruk tentang istri yang menikah lagi setelah suaminya pergi, Sakura mendatangi Sasuke dan meminta waktu padanya, Sasuke cukup terkejut setelah mendengar Sai menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, di saat itu pun, dia tidak menyadari akan dirinya tengah hamil 2 bulan, anak dari Sai, setelah mengalami gejala saat bulan ke 3, Sakura baru mengeceknya, seketika air matanya mengalir begitu saja, sangat terlambat mengatakan kabar baik ini pada Sai, dia telah menunggu begitu lama untuk seorang anak yang akan di milikinya.

 **[ ending flashback ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran telah usai, di jalanan akan terlihat banyak anak sekolahan yang baru saja pulang sekolah, Sarada berjalan cukup jauh dari Sai, dia masih marah akan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Kau marah padaku?" Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak marah pada kakak." Ucap Sarada, namun nada bicara masih terdengar kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta pada ayah agar tidak memperdulikanku lagi." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum di hadapan adiknya.

"Apa kakak bodoh? Aku tidak mengharapkan sikap perhatian lebih ayah padaku, aku... aku hanya iri akan sikap mereka padamu." Ucap Sarada, berhenti dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

Sai terdiam, melangkah ke arah Sarada dan berdiri di tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu iri? Kau harus tahu, ayah dan ibu sangat mengandalkanmu, tidak begitu denganku, aku cukup bodoh dan hanya bisa menggambar, mereka tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari sekedar bakat yang ku punya." Ucap Sai, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala adiknya, Sarada masih terdiam, tapi apa yang di ucapkan kakaknya memang benar, kedua orang tuanya sangat peduli akan prestasinya di bidang pendidikan.

Mereka tidak di bedakan, hanya saja pandangan Sarada yang merasa mereka berbeda, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berusaha menjadi orang tua yang memberi perhatian lebih pada kedua anaknya.

"Traktir aku es krim." Ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sai, menggenggam tangan adiknya untuk berjalan bersama, dia pun merasa tidak enak jika adiknya selalu beranggapan akan perbedaan mereka, dia pun iri akan kepintaran Sarada, memikirkan jika apa bakatnya itu turun dari ibunya? Ayahnya sendiri tidak memiliki hobi atau kesukaan pada menggambar atau melukis.

"Apa yang kakak pikirkan?" Tegur Sarada mendapati kakaknya yang melamun.

"Apa ibu pandai menggambar?" Ucap Sai.

"Aku rasa ibu bisa menggambar, kata ayah, ibu yang mengajari kakak." Ucap Sarada, itu hanyalah sebuah alasan dari Sasuke saat Sarada menanyakan bakat kakaknya dulu.

"Begitu rupanya, hehehehe, aku jadi merasa lega." Ucap Sai.

"Apa?"

"Karena kita ini bersaudara."

"Tentu saja, kita bersaudara, aku pernah mengacak-ngacak ruangan kerja ayah, aku menemukan data DNA kakak, tertulis, anak dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, itu artinya kita saudara." Jelas Sarada.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Sai, dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal aneh lagi yang terlintas di pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke pulang lebih awal, pikirannya tidak tenang akan pernyataan Sarada tadi pagi, dia akan menunggu kedua anaknya pulang dan berbicara baik-baik pada mereka.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan data DNA palsu itu?" Ucap Sakura, menaruh segelas cangkir kopi hangat untuk Sasuke di ruang tamu.

"Aku menyimpannya di laci ruang kerjaku, kau tidak perlu membahas data itu lagi, anggap saja itu data asli." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang tengah berdiri, berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada suaminya.

"Aku takut jika mereka mengetahui segalanya." Cemas Sakura.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu apa-apa, jangan pikirkan kata-kata Sarada, dia hanya kesal dan meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke, merangkul tubuh istrinya dan mengecup perlahan keningnya.

"Uhm.."

"Aku yakin ayah pulang lebih awal hanya untuk bermesraan dengan ibu." Ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang Sakura dan Sasuke, keduanya terkejut, saling melepaskan rangkulan mereka dan menatap ke belakang, benar saja, kedua anak mereka sudah pulang dan sengaja mengendap-ngendap masuk setelah melihat mobil ayah mereka yang terparkir di garasi dan saat ini bukan waktunya untuk ayah mereka pulang.

"Kakak benar." Ucap Sarada, membenarkan ucapan kakaknya tadi.

"A-anak-anak, kalian sudah pulang?" Ucap Sakura, suasana gugup menyelimutinya, tidak biasanya dia akan kedapatan oleh kedua anaknya saat bermanja pada Sasuke.

"Kami baru saja pulang, bu." Ucap Sarada.

Sasuke memperhatikan sikap keduanya, mereka terlihat lebih ceria, tidak seperti saat tadi pagi, sepertinya keadaan menjadi terkendali.

"Sarada, ayah ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika ayah ingin mengatakan tentangku dan kakak, itu tidak perlu lagi, anggap saja aku sudah memahami apapun." Ucap Sarada, dia bahkan tersenyum.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura, belum memahami akan perubahan sikap kedua anaknya.

"Aku sudah mengerti bu, mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa dan aku tidak perlu terusik atau merasa iri pada kakakku yang bodoh tapi dia penuh bakat." Ucap Sarada dan terkekeh.

"Hey, jangan katakan seperti itu, aku ini juga pintar loh." Ucap Sai, tidak terima dengan ucapan adiknya.

Tawa Sarada semakin keras, dia sangat ingin mengejek kakaknya. Sakura pun merasa lega, beranggapan jika mereka sudah berbicara dan Sai berhasil membuat adiknya mengerti.

"Terima kasih, anak-anak, hiks." Ucap Sakura, dia begitu terharu, kekacauan tadi pagi membuatnya teringat akan kenangan Sai, sahabat sekaligus suami pertamanya dulu.

Sarada dan Sai cukup terkejut melihat respon ibunya, keduanya bergegas dan memeluk erat ibunya, memohon untuk tidak menangis dan meminta maaf atas sikap mereka yang cukup buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sai, meskipun kau tidak mendengarkanku lagi, aku berharap kau sudah tenang, aku akan menjaga Sakura, wanita yang kau cintai dan juga aku akan menjaga anakmu, seseorang yang sangat kau harapkan hadir di antara kalian setelah pernikahan._

 _Terima kasih untuk segalanya,_

 _Kau tidak akan ku lupakan,_

 _Selamanya._

 _Sebagai seorang sahabat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya... semua request udah author selesaikan... ini request terakhir... terima kasih banyak sudah mempercayakan author untuk membuat alur fic ini... yaa cukup susah, dan sorry, author tidak membuat seperti yang diharapkan, mungkin, ini masih tahap rate M yang aman, ehehehehe..

semoga tetap suka dengan alurnya...

Tolong tandai Typo author, biar mudah di edit gitu, uhm.. kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya lewat inbox aja yaa, biar author mudah balasnya...

.

.

Sasuke fans.


End file.
